Intangible Lovers - Kitty Pryde x Male Reader
by Vanguard of Fire
Summary: You're a mutant with the power to turn your body into a cloud of black smoke, a recent arrival to the Xavier Institute and a friend to Deadpool. In this short two part story, you reveal all of this to your crush, Kitty Pryde, and your feelings for her. Kitty Pryde x Male Reader. Rated T.
1. Part One

**Intangible Lovers**

 **Part 1 of 2**

=== The Xavier Institute, Early Afternoon ===

The prime example of a lovely day cast itself over Westchester. The sun was shining as brightly as expected, the clouds were minimal and far between and the sound of birds filled the air.

A small smile tugged at your mouth as you walked around the mansions grounds, specifically along the shores of Breakstone Lake. Your eyes alternating between the clear sky and the equally clear water. The faint yet noticeable breeze blowing through your locks.

Despite what would be assumed, you're not just wandering around aimlessly. You're actually heading for a spot along the lake's shores you often come to, especially when the weather is nice. Like today.

'Shouldn't be far now...' You mentally note as you pass through the tree line and the spot you've been looking for comes into view, your smile grows as you approach it. 'Your spot' is a small, grassy hill on the edge of the lakeside. On top of it sits a single, massive tree that provides more than enough shade to shelter you from the sun's heat, all the while giving you a full view of the entire lake itself.

'Just as beautiful as I remember it.' You note as you activate your mutation...

With a mere thought, your body shifts into a cloud of thick grey smoke, it quickly floats up onto a thick branch before re-forming back into your regular self as you sit down on the branch and make yourself comfortable. All the while admiring the view.

At first glance, your mutation may seem rather basic. In actual fact, it's very useful: when in your smoke form, you're not only able to sneak under doors and into cracks in walls, you're also invulnerable to harm or telepathic attack. And your smoke form can move incredibly fast, so much so that to your enemies you seem to disappear and reappear in a cloud of smoke; almost like teleportation.

Your ability has even earned you your codename: Mist-Walker.

Spending time by yourself is something you often do when given the chance, mostly for the sense of peace and quiet it offers you. That's not to say you don't enjoy the company of your fellow X-Men, it's rather a case of keeping yourself to yourself. You're without a doubt, the most quiet of your fellow mutants, and even when you speak up you don't even say much.

One would assume this makes you unpopular, that no one could bring you out of your shell, when in fact you do have a few friends. Whom you treasure greatly. Firstly, there's Charles Xavier, the most powerful telepath on earth and a mentor/father figure to all if not most of the students here. Always a source of sound advice and guidance.

Ororo Munroe aka Storm, able to effortlessly and skilfully command the very weather itself. Not to mention she's a great leader and is as strong as she is proud.

There's also Logan, otherwise referred to as Wolverine, he's not exactly the friendliest or most open person in the world but the both of you have a past neither of you are fond of; coincidentally involving Weapon X...

Lastly, is Shadowcat or Katherine Pryde or rather Kitty as a lot people refer to her. She has the ability to phase herself and things she touches through anything. She's also by far the most approachable and down-to-earth person you've ever met. To say she's friends with everyone isn't at all far from the truth. Also she's very, very enthusiastic when it comes to computers.

...And with her cute smile, long brunette locks and gorgeous brown eyes you can't help the feelings that you've developed for her over the years. You've wanted to tell her for a while now but, the problem is that whenever you've tried there have been other people present.

Not to mention, all of the previously mentioned people picked up on your feelings a good while ago. And tease you about it every now and then.

That being said: there is one other person you consider a close friend. He doesn't... get along with the other X-Men. Despite that he's changed your life for the better, in fact you wouldn't even be here if it weren't for him...

Charles' voice echoes in your mind as he telepathically contacts you. Asking your name.

'Charles?' You respond, 'What's up?'

'I'm very sorry to interrupt your free time, but you have a 'guest'. And unfortunately he's proving to be a nuisance. As always.'

'That's okay. Where exactly is he?'

'Just outside the Danger Room.' The wheel-chair bound man answers, 'Ororo, Logan and Kitty are here, too. Please do get here soon, I fear if you don't, then there may be bloodshed...'

'Don't worry. I'll be right there...' Is the last you tell him before turning into your smoke form and weaving around trees as you speedily head back to the mansion. The sight draws looks of confusion from the most recent students.

Five individuals are waiting in the hall just outside the Danger Room. Professor Xavier waits alongside next to three of his X-Men. Kitty Pryde, stood next to Ororo while Logan leaned his back against a wall. All three were dressed in their uniforms as The Wolverine crossed his arms, all the while keeping his gaze fixed on the mansion's visitor as he impatiently paced up and down the hall.

Their guest, was a crazy, gun toting, katana wielding mercenary named Wade Winston Wilson. Or better known to most as Deadpool...

"So, Wheels?" The red and black costumed Merc asks as he ceases pacing and looks to the telepath among them, "When did he say he was gonna get here?"

"I assure you, Wade, he'll be here very soon." The Professor explained calmly.

"The sooner the better, if you ask me." Kitty commented.

"Yeah, besides I'm not sure how much longer I can stand Stumpy's B.O." Deadpool says as he smirks under his mask, a smirk actually directed at Logan, who narrowed his eyes in return.

"Wade, you keep this up and I'm gonna stab ya..." Logan threatens.

"Oooooooooh, look at me shaking in my boots! Grumpy here says he's gonna hurt me!" The Merc With A Mouth replies with mock dramatic flair, "I'm so vewy, vewy scared!"

The Wolverine has had enough of the crazy mercenary's big mouth. He snarls and brings his adamantium claws to bear with a loud-

ISNIKT!/I

"Woah, woah, hey now, Wolvie... If you're gonna stick things in me... I demand dinner and a movie first-"

"That's it!"

Just as the Clawed Canadian is about to spring into the attack, a familiar cloud of smoke drifted into the hall through a nearby vent. The smoke cloud then revealed itself to be you.

"You asked for me, Professor?" You asked in your usual quiet demeanour. Both your voice and presence being just enough to gain everyone's attention. Smiles form on the faces of Storm, Professor X and a surprisingly large smirk from Kitty. Logan merely withdraws his claws and sends you a nod. Wade on the other hand wastes no time in rushing over to you, a smile evident through his mask.

"Smokey, my boy!" He exclaims as he wraps an arm around your shoulders, "How've you been?"

"Fine, thank you, Wade." You reply with a small smile before looking to the others, "What's the problem?"

"The three of us were intending to use the Danger Room." Storm answers, "But, Deadpool turned up and informed us that he already had plans for it." A look of realization hits you. Wade usually visits for one of three reasons: one, to annoy Logan. Two, to visit you. And three being to brush up on your training, seen as Wade was the one who taught you how to use a katana.

"Oh... I forgot we had some training today. Sorry, everyone. My bad."

"Hey, don't sweat it." Kitty reassures you, "We're all allowed to make mistakes. Even you."

"T-Thanks." You reply somewhat bashfully. You then notice the large grin Wade is giving you through his mask, hastily you regain your composure and continue speaking. "Anyway... I think I have an idea."

"Well then let us hear it." Storm encourages you.

"Why don't we all use the Danger Room at once? That way everyone gets to brush up their skills and it's not as if the room isn't big enough for all of us."

"That's not a bad idea, Bud." Wade comments, "I'm okay with that."

"Hmm. Two birds, one stone. I like it." Charles muses with a smile as he turns to your fellow X-Men, "What about the rest of you?"

"I'm fine with it." Kitty replies with a shrug.

"It's a fine compromise." Ororo adds.

Logan just shrugs, physically expressing his agreement.

The bald telepath looks to you and smiles. "Then we're in agreement. Go get changed and meet the others when you're ready."

"Hold up, Bud." The Regenerative Degenerate says, "Mind if come with? There's something... 'very important' that I need to talk to you about."

With a small smile and a nod you turn to head for the Locker Room, the red and black clad anti-hero walking beside you.

As the two of you headed for the locker room, a sly smile tugged at the corners of Ororo's mouth as she turned to look at the phasing mutant standing next to her. Her attention having been caught by Kitty's smile and eyes as they followed the young man's form as he left with Wade, Kitty looked to her friend and saw the knowing expression upon her face.

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Kitten." Ororo replies as she pats the brunette's shoulder affectionately.

=== Meanwhile ===

Upon entering the Locker Room you wasted little to no time in opening your locker and getting changed. The mouthy mercenary you call friend leaned against the locker next to yours, all the while twirling his dual pistols and humming to himself.

"So, what's so important, Wade?" You ask while slipping out of your trousers in exchange for your more appropriate legwear.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." The Crimson Comedian realized as he looked to you, although his vision of you was obscured by your locker door. "Have you asked Kitty out yet?"

Immediately following his question, the sound of your head meeting your lockers metal shelf echoes throughout the room. You rub the back of your head and lean so that you make eye contact with Wade. A visible blush present.

"W-What?" You ask, hoping to play dumb and avoid Wade's question.

"Don't 'what?' me, Smokey. I've seen the two of you giving each other the googly eyes!" He retorts, "Not really sure how much longer I can stand it. Then again, knowing how these fanfics tend to go, I bet you'll be smooching by the end..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

With a roll of your eyes you turn your attention back to your locker and it's contents. Specifically the upper parts of your uniform.

"Jeez, how long does it take for you to wiggle into that spandex?"

"It's not spandex." You answer as you zip up the jacket part of your uniform, your gloves following soon afterwards.

"Whatever. I'm not the one with a Galactus-sized crush. By the way, you've got it bad."

One thing is clear about the issue of your hidden feelings, Wade is evidently not going to shut up about it. Then again, he never, ever shuts up; about anything.

"Look, Wade, it's not as if I don't want to tell her how I feel." You state while you clasp on your belt on and shift your attention to your sword, "...It's just that I don't want to be rejected. I've already been through enough... I don't want to add heartache to the list."

A familiar red and black glove pats you reassuringly on your back, it's owner speaking up at the same time. "I know, buddy. I know. But, hey, it's not that difficult, (Y/n). All you have to do is tell her 'Hey, Kitty, I've been crushing on you for a long time now. Now that's over, how 'bout a kiss?' That's it!"

"...And that's worked for you before?"

"I'll admit it doesn't work very often. It's good if you want to collect restraining orders, though. So, are you ever going to tell her?"

Finally clad in the appropriate attire for the Danger Room, you close your locker door and turn to face the Merc With A Mouth. Your X-Uniform is made up of six separate parts. Your trousers are navy blue in colour with a yellow stripe running vertically up the outside, almost like a pair of tracksuit trousers. Completing your lower half are a pair of yellow boots.

Around your waist is a belt that has a buckle bearing the signature 'X' symbol. The upper half of your outfit is comprised of a closefitting navy blue jacket, and your hands end in yellow gloves. Your weapon, a katana sword, is strapped to your back.

"Fine. After we're done in the Danger Room."

"Finally, some progress. Come on, (Y/n), lets get going. Don't want Logan to get grumpier than usual." Wade states as the two of you leave for said room.

"Alright. Hey, wait a minute. What did you mean earlier when you said 'giving each other googly eyes', Wade?"

"Oh, you'll find out later in the story..."

"What story?"

Arriving at the room the X-Men use for training, your attention almost instantly falls upon a certain lovable brunette. At the moment she was busy chatting with the team's resident weather manipulator, you aren't really aware of the topic of their discussion. But it does have Ororo smiling and Kitty... blushing?

Somehow the red on her cheeks makes her even lovelier than usual, at least that's what you think. You're not really sure how long you were staring, or how long you might have continued to do so if not for Logan's voice.

"See something ya like, Bub?"

Due to the Clawed Canadian's close proximity, you couldn't help but feel a jolt of surprise as you were brought back to reality.

"Awful jumpy, ain't ya?"

"Sorry, Logan. I was... distracted."

Looking back at the scruffy mutant you see a wide grin on his stubbly face, "Yeah, you've been distracted a lot lately." You choose to remain silent and not give your fellow mutant any ammunition against you.

Just then you feel someone poke you in the side, looking to said side, you see that the lovely Miss Pryde has wrapped up her conversation with Ororo. She sends you a big smile, her brown eyes seemingly sparkling the what light there is in the Danger Room. Her beautiful hair in it's signature ponytail.

"How're you holding up, Smokey?" She asks with a slightly teasing tone in her voice as Logan gives the two of you some privacy.

You can't help but smirk slightly, "Okay, thanks."

"Come on," Kitty remarks as she crosses her arms, "you can do better than that."

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking, Kitty."

"That's more like it." Kitty comments as she nudges your side with her elbow. Drawing a chuckle from the both of you.

You roll your eyes at the phasing mutant's slight teasing. Ever since the two of you were introduced, Kitty has taken it upon herself to try and bring you out of your shell. Not that she really needs to try. Her very presence alone makes you feel at ease.

"Um, Kitty, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"W-Would you like to, um... go for a walk after this?" You ask rather sheepishly, "I mean, I understand if you're too busy and-"

Kitty ptomptly silences you by placing her finger on over your lips, a wide grin present on her own.

"I'd love to."

You were just about to say something when Charles's voice came from the Danger Room's speakers, "Is everyone ready?" Storm looked to everyone present, earning nods of approval and thumbs up all round.

"We're all set, Professor."

"Alright then, I've chosen a program that should be rather challenging for all of you. I wish you the best of luck." The Danger Room's door shuts. All five of you group together and scan the room for whatever it is that the program will throw at you.

You send a nod to each of your friends, letting them know you're ready for what is to come. Ororo and Logan respond by nodding back, Kitty does the same as she shoots you a smirk, Wade merely gives you a thumbs up. A wall at the back of the Danger Room opens, out of which walk thirty or more human-sized robots. Their metallic bodies being silver in colour and their optics glow a eerie yellow.

"Anyone else reminded of the opening scene in Terminator two?" Wade asks.

Storm's eyes turn white as she uses the wind to lift herself off the ground, her white locks billowing as electricity sparks from her hands. "X-Men. We attack on my signal." She states.

Wolverine bares his teeth and brings his adamantium claws to bear with a loud ISNIKT!/I

Kitty lets out a sigh before steeling her gaze at the equally steely opponents.

"Dude, the anticipation is killing me..." Deadpool mutters as he unsheathes his katanas and readies himself.

"Good things come to those who wait, Wade," You reply as you draw your own sword and await Ororo's confirmation, which comes in the form of her sending a bolt of lightning into robotic horde as they start to charge.

"...I guess that's the signal?" Kitty asks.

"Good enough for me!" Logan states as he charges headlong into the robot army, a loud and guttural snarl escaping through his gritted teeth. Most of the robots are occupied with him as he literally rips and tears through them with ease. You look to Wade and Kitty, a nod of understanding crossing your faces as you rush your opponents. While Storm keeps to the sky and strikes from up high, the rest of you follow the Clawed Canadian's initiative and charge as well.

"I wonder if this what that World of Warcraft player felt like... Oh well, Leeeroooy Jeeenkiins!" Wade mutters to himself before literally leaping into the fray, his dual katanas slicing robots left right and centre.

The mutant codenamed Shadowcat uses her powers to effect, while intangible she can disrupt any technology she phases through. Every robot she literally runs through tenses up before falling to the ground having been completely immobilized.

Upon reaching the front of the hostile group, you followed your strategy of striking your targets down in a single strike, then turning into your smoke form and repeating the action. Making sure to 'go smoke' every time a robot tried to attack you.

So far the training session was going well, you all stayed fairly close to one another in case things went south. All the same, while in your smoke form you glanced around at your friends. Logan was doing well, no surprise there, Ororo decimated whole lines of enemies with a single lightning strike, and Wade gleefully dispatched every robot that came his way.

It then occurs to you that you haven't seen Kitty for a while.

"Kitty?!" You call out as you cut down another robot, "Kitty?! Kitty?!" Looking to your left you see another robot charge at you. You prepare to attack when suddenly, a gloved hand phases through it's chest. The mechanical attacker jitters before falling to the ground, it's light-less optics showing that it's been shut down.

As it falls you see Kitty herself stood behind it, a triumphant grin on her face, "You called?" She states cheekily.

"Are you okay? You just vanished for a moment, you had me worried."

"You were worried about me?"

"Of course I was! I... I mean I..." You stumble over your words as you feel your cheeks grow in warmth. Thankfully before you can embarrass yourself further, your red and black clad friend rushes past you both.

"Ahem! Robot killing now, romantic tension later, 'kay?"

Kitty and yourself share a smile and get back to the training at hand.

Once all of the robot army had been taken care of, you look around and see your fellow X-Men (and Wade) dusting themselves off. Your mercenary friend catches your gaze and walks over to you, a big grin visible through his mask.

"Nice work."

"Thanks, Wade."

"No, I mean it." He insists as he claps you on the back, "You've come a log way since we first met. I'm proud of you."

A smile tugs at the corners of your mouth as you both leave the Danger Room together, "Well, I wouldn't have come this far if you hadn't of done what you did. Thank you, Wade."

"You're welcome, Pal. Now then, if you don't mind I'll be going. I've got bad guys to kill, money to make... you now how it is." The Merc With A Mouth states as he heads for one of the elevators, "No rest for the awesome."

"If you say so. See you around, Wade."

"You too, Smokey." He finishes, earning an eye roll from you as the elevator doors close. As you turn around you're met with the sight of Kitty leaning against the Danger Room's door, a smile present on her face.

"What?" You ask.

"Nothing. So, are you still up for that walk?"

After getting changed back into regular clothing, the two of you set off on your walk of the school grounds. While you changed back into your clothes from earlier, the laid back brunette had chosen to wear a plain white blouse, a pair of trendy blue jeans and some trainers. And instead of her hair being in a ponytail, it's instead flowing freely.

The both of you walked side by side, barely an arm's length between you. You planned on showing Kitty the spot where you often went to relax, so far things were going well as the two of you chatted about anything and everything.

Before long you arrived at your spot. A thought crosses your mind and your eyebrows knit together.

Kitty asks if something is wrong, also addressing you by name.

Looking to the lovely brunette at your side, you see a look of concern on her features. "No, it's just occurred to me that I've never been here twice in the same day."

"You haven't?"

"Nope. I have to admit it feels... strange."

"Does it feel weird having someone here with you?"

"No, not when it's you." You admit with a smile. Your words also bringing a smile to Kitty's lips. "So, um, do you want to sit down?"

"Sure." Kitty chirps, her smile still present as she seats herself and leans with her back against the tree's trunk. You follow suit and sit next to her as she looks to view you enjoy so much, "I think I see why you like coming out here so much, it's quiet, peaceful and the view's amazing."

Your gaze fixes itself on the phasing mutant's beautiful face. There's something about the way her brown eyes sparkle in the sunshine, the light breeze gathering her long brunette locks.

"Yeah. It is..." She looks to you with a smirk, feeling a little embarrassed at your staring, you avert your gaze to the grassy ground. "Kitty, can I... can I ask you something?"

"Come on," Kitty reassures you, "you can ask me anything. Go ahead."

Here it comes... you'll soon have the answer to the question that's plagued you for so very, very long: does she like you the same way?

"What... What would you say if I told you I... liked you?"

Kitty's eyebrows rise as you ask this. Maybe she doesn't feel the same way after all...

"I'd say that, I like you too."

"Well, I mean by 'like' as in... I've been crushing on you since we met." You clarify, thinking that you haven't explained yourself clearly.

"I know."

To your surprise, Kitty leans closer towards you and plants her lips against your cheek. A blush springing to your face, your eyes widening. When she withdraws from you, you raise your hand to the cheek she kissed. Her smirk turning into an almost 'triumphant' grin.

"This, um, turned out better than I'd hoped..."

"How about we make it even better?" Kitty asks with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

With a roll of her eyes, your beloved Miss Pryde brings one of her hands to the back of your head and leans forward, before you can mutter a single word, your lips meet hers. Despite your surprise you relax into the sweet kiss and even deepen it. Your hand cups the side of her face, your thumb stroking her cheek in a gentle and loving manner.

Breathless, the two of you break away from each other. A smile shared between you.

"I've wanted to do that for a while." She cheekily states.

"Me too." You both lean in for another kiss. Only for a familiar voice to come from behind the tree.

"Aww! Kitty and (Y/n), sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage then comes... hopefully a kid named after me? That'd be nice."

"Oy vey..." Kitty mutters as she rolls her eyes.

"Wade?!" You call out, hoping your mercenary friend will show himself. And he does, he sticks his head out from behind the same tree that Kitty and yourself are leaning against. A broad smile visible despite his mask.

"You've been there for a while, haven't you..." Kitty says.

"...Maybe..." He chuckles, "I just wanted to make sure you two lovebirds finally hooked up. It took you long enough."

"Well, we did." You reply with a smile as you wrap an arm around your new girlfriend, "So, would you mind giving us some privacy, please?"

"Okay, okay, I'll go." Wade says with a wave of the hand, "Besides, I rigged a stink bomb in Logan's room, I'm not sure how long it'll be until he sets it off."

As if on cue, the window of Logan's room bursts open. Brown smoke flowing freely outwards as the room's occupant yells loud and clear, his tone angrier than usual.

"WADE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"...And that's my cue to leave. Sexy women and even sexier mercenaries first! See you in part two, Smokey!" Deadpool yells as he makes a beeline for the woods.

"...Uh, (Y/n), what does he mean by part two?" Kitty asks.

"Honestly, I have no clue."

To be concluded...

* * *

 **Going forward I wanted to try something different and make the KEY smaller and less distracting. I've found that it can really break immersion.**

 **Anyhow, let me know what you thought of this part in a review, please. I always appreciate it.**


	2. Part Two (End)

**Intangible Lovers**

 **Part 2 of 2**

The bright and glorious sun shined over the Xavier Institute on a peaceful morning, it's light shining through your bedroom curtains. The sound of birds could be heard outside your window as you slept soundly in your bed.

Your bedroom proving to be one of the most peaceful places in the mansion right now. Not a sound emanated from the room and not a single thing stirred.

With it being the weekend, nothing of importance was planned and you were free to have a lie-in; which you were more than happy to do.

It's at this time that your girlfriend, Katherine Pryde, or Kitty as most refer to her, enters your room via her mutation as she phases through your room door. Clad in a pair of jean-shorts, a plain white vest top, her Star of David necklace hanging around her neck and her hair flowing freely instead of it being in a ponytail.

You certainly don't mind that she's comfortable enough to just stroll through your bedroom door. Literally. It's an odd yet endearing habit that she's gotten into lately. You're always happy to see her and you love her with all your heart, but you do fear that she may walk in at rather... inconvenient times. Getting dressed being one such example.

"Morning, Sleepyhead." She says through a yawn, her brown eyes looking to your soundly sleeping form.

You don't stir at the sound of her voice. Instead you hum contently and turn over under the covers, lying on your back with your head resting on the pillow. Your locks a slight mess as you continued to sleep.

"(Y/n)?" Kitty asks softly as she slowly walks over to your bed, "Yoo hoo~ Dork?"

The only response you give is a slight mumble as you remain in dream land.

Despite how cute she finds you at this moment, your girlfriend's mind wavers towards mischievous intent. It would be assumed that being in a relationship with Kitty means you're not a target for her pranks. In actuality, it means the exact opposite. A fact that is being proven right now...

She sneaks her way over to the desk across from (Y/n)'s bed, she steps on one of more loose floorboards, an audible creak being heard as a result.

Kitty cautiously looks back to the man she loves so dearly. To her surprise, you haven't even stirred and are still sleeping.

"Phew..." The mutant codenamed Shadowcat whispers to herself as she makes it to the desk, she then quietly as possible, opens a few of your drawers and finds a black marker pen.

"Bingo~" She whispers as a grin pulls at the corners of her mouth, her brown eyes being cast over to you. The phasing brunette leaned forward, her breath held, the tip of her tongue sticking out as she concentrates. The marker pen's tip hovering just above his face... She is dead silent as she tries to enact her mischief upon her dear, unsuspecting boyfriend...

"Don't even think about it."

The muttering of your words makes said brunette jump and yelp in surprise, dropping the marker pen on the floor in the process.

'Gotcha.'

"Good morning to you too, Kitty." You chuckle as you rub your eyes, after doing so your (e/c) meet your girlfriend's playful glare. Usually, you wouldn't get the chance to catch your girlfriend in the act, but, it's always satisfying when you do.

"How long have you been awake?" Kitty asks as she regains her composure.

"Long enough." You answer with a yawn.

"Uh huh." The young Miss Pryde says as she seats herself on your bed, "And since when did you turn into a smartass?"

"Probably happened after I started dating you, maybe your personality is starting to rub off on me?"

"Y'know, I'm thinking I preferred it when you were the strong, silent type." She jokes.

With a warm smile you sit up in bed and prop your back against your headboard, the act of doing so revealing your bare upper body. It also reveals the assortment of faded, yet noticeable scars upon your chest as well. The sight of which causes Kitty's eyebrows to rise before they knit together in a look of both surprise and concern.

"Is something wrong, Kitty?"

"No, no, it's just, uh... How do I say this without hurting your feelings?" Kitty muses, "Where did you get those scars?"

"Oh. These..." You answer as you look down to the subject of Kitty's question. The scars, though faded, are still very much visible. They aren't the kind associated with battle, rather they appear surgical in nature. And they are.

"Well, it's, not exactly a happy story... But I think you should know." You finish as you pat the side of the bed next to you.

Catching on, your girlfriend seats herself next to you and cuddles close as you explain the origin of your marks.

"My life was as normal as you'd expect. Nice home, nice parents. You know how it goes..." You explain, "Then, out of the blue, my mutation kicked in... And my life was turned upside down..."

"Mind if I ask how it happened?"

"It's fine. I remember waking up one morning and I felt like my head was going to implode, I didn't want to go to school that day, but my parents said otherwise. When I went to gym class my headache soothed a bit. We were all playing soccer, I was in goal, and doing pretty well too. Next thing I know, the ball rockets towards my face. I shut my eyes, expecting a broken nose..." You explain.

"I hear everyone gasp and I open my eyes, the ball didn't hit me. Just as I went to run a hand through my hair, I realized I couldn't feel it. I looked at my hand and well, it looked like this..." You use your mutation to turn one of your hands into it's smoke form. Thanks to Charles' mentorship, you've learned to control your mutation, "Looking at the rest of my body, I saw my whole body was made of smoke."

"What happened after that?" Kitty asks, a tone of concern evident in her voice. You change your hand back to it's normal form and continue.

"Let's just say they were surprised. IVery/I surprised. Some of their mouths were open, their eyes were wide. Some whispered to each other, someone had even recorded it on their phone. I panicked and floated out of their, I was surprisingly quick too, I made it home just as my mother got off the phone with my school, they'd told them about what had happened. They'd expelled me."

"Wait, they did what?!" Your computer loving girlfriend exclaims as she sits up and sends you a shocked expression, "Why would they do that? You didn't do anything wrong."

"They said they didn't want to have any bad press by having a mutant-student around. So, I had to be home-schooled."

"Oh, (Y/n), I'm so sorry to hear that." She says softly as she wraps her arms around your neck. Hugging you in an attempt to comfort you. It works.

"It's alright..." You say as you return the affection and let out a shaky breath.

"Did things get better?"

"No." You admit solemnly, "They got worse. A lot worse... A week after my mutation kicked in, I got a message from one of my friends, asking to meet up with them later. When I left the house, I felt strange. Like I was being followed... I was. All I remember then was something sharp hitting me in the back, I felt drowsy and then everything goes black. When I woke up, I was in some sort of lab. Surrounded by scientists."

"Who was it? Who'd kidnapped you?"

"Weapon X. At least, that's what I found out they were called when I escaped... After that, things took an odd turn for me. I was scared, alone and had nowhere to go and no one to turn to."

"So how'd you get here? To the Institute?"

"Well, things took a... 'Crazy turn' of sorts..."

=== New York, A Few Years Ago ===

It was the midnight hour in the Big Apple. The city streets bustled as they always did, lights shining brightly as the chorus of car horns, people and sirens rang out from seemingly all directions.

Amongst the crowds of New Yorkers, a figure in a dark grey hoodie and matching jogging bottoms moved with the intent of not drawing attention to himself. And for good reason. He was on the run and was convinced he'd been recognized...

'They cant have seen me.' You thought as you kept your eyes ahead of you, looking for anyone suspicious who may be approaching. 'There's no way they saw me... right?'

Glancing over your shoulder, you see three burly men dressed in leather jackets and jeans, a dangerous look evident in their eyes. Which are fixed on one thing and one thing only. You.

'Wrong!'

Looking ahead you see three men wearing the same jackets approaching you. The look in their eyes matched with their associates behind you.

'Double wrong!'

From the corner of your eyes you see an alley, a possible escape route. You pick up your pace and head straight down it, looking behind you to confirm they're following you. They are. They follow you down the alley before stopping in a line, seemingly barring your escape.

Turning your attention back in front of you, you see three other assailants in leather jackets stood in a line that prevents your intended escape route at the other end of the alley.

'Three times unlucky I guess...'

"Subject thirty-seven." One man behind you calls out, the mention of your 'label' making you cringe slightly. "It's over. You've got nowhere to go now. You may as well save us the trouble and just give up."

With an audible sigh, you pull back your hood, revealing your unkempt, long hair and your bloodshot, tired eyes. You turn to face the apparent leader of the group sent to retrieve you.

"No." You state as the leader steps forward, "I'd rather die than go back."

"You don't have a say in the matter." He unzips his jacket and pulls out a handgun. "It's only because of your value we're supposed to bring you back alive. So, it's up to you. Easy way..." His associates unzip their jackets and bring out their own weapons; handguns, knives and knuckle dusters, "Or hard way?"

You may not be able to use your power properly, and you may be grossly outnumbered. But you won't be going back to that hellhole alive...

"Hard way..."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Guess we'll have our fun after all, boys."

"Ooh~ 'Hard way', huh? Sounds interesting~" A voice says from above you. Looking up you see a man in a red and black costume, he's peering over the alley from the fire escape that you assume leads to his apartment.

"Mind if I get in on this? Ground floor coming right up!" He jumps down from the elevated position and swan dives straight into a pile of trash bins nearby.

 _CRASH!_

A squealing cat leaps from the pile of bins and runs out of the alley. The red and black clad man's head pops up immediately afterwards, a banana peel on his head. "Yeah, that's right you better run, butt-licker! Go eat someone's goldfish!"

He then looks to you and steps towards out from the pile of bins. You see this strange fellow in more detail. His black and red outfit covers his whole body, no skin whatsoever can be seen. He has a belt of pouches around his waist, a handgun on each thigh and a pair of katanas on his back. You also notice that his left arm appears to be dangling?

"Excuse me, um, is your arm broken?" You ask.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I didn't stick that landing as well as I hoped. One sec..." He replies as he pops his arm back in with a sickening pop, "Ouchie!" He wiggles the fingers on left hand and nods, "I'll give it a thorough 'test drive' later. So, what's going on? Who're you guys? The new T-Birds, only edgier? Wouldn't surprise me really, Hollywood's rebooting everything these days... Funny enough, the ladies call me Greased Lightning, if you get what I mean?"

"Uh, this doesn't concern you. Just leave and forget about all this?" The main thug says.

The talkative man looks to the goon and then back to you, his mask's white eyes looking straight into yours. He sees the panic, fear and desperation they emanate. Looking back to the goon he replies, "...Uh, yeah, that's a no-go on the me leaving. I'm pretty sure you're bad guys and mister hoodie over here's some sort of victim."

The head thug shrugs, "Okay, boys, kill this clown and remember to take the teenager alive. He's valuable." He and his associates start to walk towards the two of you.

"Ooh me oh my, my action-sequence-sense is tingling~!" The costumed man states as he stands next to you. He glances at you and asks, "Hey, you can fight, right? Heh, that rhymed. Seriously, can you?"

"Yeah, I can fight." You answer, feeling hopeful now that the odds aren't quite as unfair anymore. "But, I have to know something."

"Exposition? Okay, shoot."

"Who exactly are you mister..."

"Call me Pool..." Your red and black clad ally replies with a smirk. He then draws a pistol from his thigh and grips a katana on his back, "Dead... Pool...!" To your surprise, he leaps straight into the men blocking the alley on the other side.

Turning your attention to the three men who followed you down the alley, the leader opens fire on you. You respond to this by activating your mutant power. Changing into a cloud of smoke that quickly sweeps across the ground and behind him before reverting back to your regular self, when you do so, you drive your elbow straight into the back of his neck. Rendering him out cold.

You accomplish this so fast it seems as if you teleported. It even draws the attention of the man in red and black.

"Holy smoke bomb! That was awesome!" He exclaims as he looks to you, after having cut one of the thugs down with his katana. Seeing another thug rush at him with a knife.

You dash forward and turn into your smoke form, moving across the ground with startling speed. You change back to your normal self when you're in front of the knife-wielder, seizing his wrist and twisting it so he releases his weapon and you punch him square in the jaw. Your added momentum sends him flying into a nearby wall. He's no longer an issue.

Looking to your left, you see another thug take aim with a pistol. His target, is you.

 _BLAM!BLAM!BLAM!_

Instinctively you change back into your smoke form. His bullets harmlessly pass through you and kill his associate standing behind you. The man who attempted to shoot you then receives a bullet to his head. He slumps to the ground, dead.

Still in the form of a cloud of smoke, you look to the man calling himself Deadpool and find his already drawn pistol's barrel smoking. You would thank him, but, movement from the corner of your eye catches your attention. One of the three remaining goons has managed to sneak up behind the 'dumpster-diver', wielding a machete, he cuts off his hand with a single swing!

"Ouchie-two-point-zero!" Deadpool yelps in a high pitch, his severed hand, and his katana falling to the ground. "Dude! I was gonna use that hand later!" He then shoots the man in the head and looks back to you, "Some people are just so rude."

You change back into your normal form, your face formed into a worried expression, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. This ain't the first time this has happened. Besides, I heal real quick."

"...If you say so."

"Besides we've got those two to worry about."

Looking to the last two goons you see one has drawn a large bowie knife, his companion however brandishes a UZI pistol and sticks a clip into it.

"The guy with the gun's mine. Can you handle the other one?"

"Watch me." You answer as you pick up Deadpool's katana, "Mind if I borrow this?"

"Fine by me."

The machine-pistol wielding goon takes aim and unleashes a hail of bullets at the pair of you, Deadpool shoots back and takes cover behind a trash bin, all the while you shift into your smoke cloud form and snake across the ground, avoiding the gunfire completely as you reform yourself in front of your target. He quickly backs away while slashing at you. You quickly avoid every one while advancing on him with the 'borrowed' katana.

His weapon now empty, the gun wielding thug searches his jacket for a fresh clip. Just as he finds one, the Merc With A Mouth springs out from his cover and takes aim, "Spray and pray ain't always the way to go, Noob." He pulls his gun's trigger, scoring a headshot. He looks to you and sees you're doing pretty well, surprisingly.

Your own bout comes to an end when your opponent attempts a horizontal, sweeping slash. You avoid it and land your own slash against his midsection, a move that proves fatal as he lets out a small gasp and collapses in a pool of his own blood. Dead as dead can be.

"You're not half bad with that, Kid." Deadpool states as he approaches you, as he does so he reattaches his severed hand, "Ever used one before?"

"Can't say I have." You answer as you hand him back his katana, "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem." He says as he puts his weapon back in it's holster, "So what are you? Mutant? Inhuman? You aren't related to that thing from Lost, are you?"

"Mutant. That reminds me, I should be going..." You state as you turn to leave. Only to feel Deadpool's hand upon your shoulder.

"Hey now, Smokey, what's the hurry?" He asks.

"They'll send more people after me. They always do. I need to get a head start."

"Who will?"

You look over your shoulder at the admittedly charming mercenary, "Weapon X." His eyebrows rise as you inform him of who captured and experimented on you, "I take it you're familiar with them?"

"You could say that."

"Then you know I have to go. Now."

"Hold on. I've got a better idea." Deadpool states as he stands in front of you, a sympathetic look evident through his mask, "I know a place where you'll be safe. They can teach you how to control your mutation too. You can trust them."

You shoot him a look of disbelief, "Why would you do this for me?"

"Lets just say I've been in shoes like yours before." He replies as he removes his mask, showing the massive amount of scar tissue that make up his skin. Your brow rising at the sight, "Weapon X messed me up too. Victims like us should stick together, y'know?"

"I...guess you're right." You admit as you offer your hand for a shake, a small smile on your lips, "I'm (Y/n). (Y/n) (L/n)."

Your new friend smiles back and shakes your hand, "Wade Wilson."

"So that's how you met Deadpool?" Kitty asks.

"In a nut shell." You answer, "After that, Wade took me to a pizza place and I told him everything that happened to me. The next morning he brought me here, to the Institute."

"And the rest is history..."

"Yep. After he saw me using his katana, he offered to teach me how to use it. He even promised to stop by every so often and check up on me." You continue, "I know Wade can be a real pain in the...you-know-what. But if it weren't for him... I probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for him."

"I wondered why you two were so close." Kitty muses as she snuggles a bit closer to you, "Thanks for telling me."

"It's only fair. If we're going to be together then I feel you should know everything about me. Including why a crazy mercenary is my best friend."

"Well thanks for clearing the air, (Y/n)."

You smile and plant an affectionate peck on your girlfriend's forehead, at least you were about to, if not for her turning her head just in time for lips to connect with yours. When you pull away you notice the smirk on her face and smile fondly, "I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too, you big dork." The lovable brunette chuckles as she leans in closer for another kiss, one you return in full as you wrap your arms around her and pull her into your lap.

Pulling away yet again your eyes meet with a familiar, beautiful pair of brown ones.

"I've just had an idea. After breakfast, why don't we spend the rest of the day like this?"

"Sounds like a plan, Sweetie. You might want to put a shirt on first though."

"I'll have to agree with you on that." You say as you unwrap your arms from around your girlfriend and get out of bed, the act of doing so reveals that you're wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms. You then head over to your drawers to pick out a nice shirt to wear. And you find one, as you put it on you're unaware of the mischievous grin spreading on Kitty's lips.

You turn around and look to your girlfriend and smile. Your eyebrows then knit together in confusion, then irritation as your midsection starts to feel rather itchy. No, wait, very itchy!

'What the...?'

You start to scratch yourself slowly at first, but it soon escalates to a feverish level. By now the prank-loving brunette you love so much is giggling at the sight of you.

'What the hell is...? What the hell's going on? Why am I itching like a dog with fleas?!'

"Kitty?" You ask, "D-Did you put itching powder on my shirts?"

"Yep, I did." She says between laughs, "Gotcha~"

"What? When?!"

"Yesterday while you were in the Danger Room."

Your frustration grows even more, as is evident when you pull off your shirt and continue to scratch, "Laugh while you can, Kitty." You say, "I'm going to get you back for this."

"Oh yeah?" She asks as she slowly shuffles towards your bedroom door.

"This answer your question?" You reply as you turn into your cloud form, the sight of which makes Kitty take off running, phasing through your bedroom door in the process. "Never a dull moment." You mutter before drifting under the door and giving chase...

The End?

=== Extended Ending ===

As the mutant codenamed Shadowcat ran down the halls of the Xavier Institute, her boyfriend gaining on her in his smoke cloud form. Thankfully the halls weren't particularly busy since nearly everyone was getting breakfast. But as the two of them rounded a corner, one door at the end of the hall slowly opened to reveal a very drowsy Logan.

The Wolverine lets out a yawn before noticing the two lovebirds that have literally just passed his door. "Hold it." He grumbles, causing the two of them to halt. You yourself even revert back to your regular self, thankfully you're not itching anymore. Perhaps the actual powder came off when you changed forms?

"Morning, Logan." Kitty says as she turns and looks to the clawed Canadian. When she does she finds herself trying her best not to snicker at what she sees though. As do you. The reason being that someone appears to have written things on Logan's face in his sleep. With permanent marker too.

The words themselves being things such as: _Shave me if you dare_ , _world's worst wingman_ and _Stumpy_.

"Any of you seen Wade?" He asks with a snarl.

"U-Um, no." You reply despite a slight snicker, "I take it he's the one who..."

"Mhm."

"Haven't seen him. Sorry." Kitty answers.

Suddenly a giggle emanates from the closet across the hall. A familiar one at that...

"Wade?" You call out, "Are you hiding in the closet?"

"Um... ...No?" That's definitely Deadpool's voice.

"Nice try. Come out here and face the music." You finish as the closet door slowly creeps open, revealing the Regenerative Degenerate himself.

"And here I thought my only appearance in this was the flashback..." He says.

"WADE!" Logan snarls as he brings out his claws.

 _SNIKT!_

"Whoops! Is that the time I gotta go, bye you two!" Deadpool declares as he dashes down the hall, Logan following close behind, "Logan, not the face! Not the happy sack! Not the everything!"

Feeling an awkward atmosphere has developed you look to Kitty and ask, "...Okay. How about we go get breakfast?"

"Yeah. Good idea."

The Actual End.

* * *

 **I have to say I loved writing that flashback scene, I feel there wasn't a lot of Deadpool in the first part and it explains how 'you' know the mad mercenary in the first place. Also it occurs to me that this is the fourth Kitty Pryde x Reader story I've written; then again she IS a fan-favourite so it isn't that surprising really...**

 **I only own the story and nothing else.**

 **See you around, my friends!**


End file.
